Forgiven not Forgotten
by aussiegleek18
Summary: Sequel to Life ain't sunshine and lollipop's M FOR SMUT in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own nothing! So it took me a while but I am back with the sequel to 'Life ain't sunshine and lollipop's'! This might not be what some of you expected but a story without drama is just BORING lol. All mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 1

Rachel Barbra Berry was finally in New York City! She along with Noah, Brittany and Santana (who had gotten back together two weeks after Puck and Rachel) where in the Big Apple. Rachel was hoping that she and Noah would get their own little apartment, to be grown ups, but being a freshman in collage meant that money wasn't flowing so she, Noah, Santana and Brittany had gotten a two bedroom apartment in a goodish neighbourhood close to NYU were Santana,Noah and Brittany were attending and NYADA in which Rachel was getting her education. Rachel wasn't thrilled that Noah and Santana would be in such proximity but she'd have to trust them...

"Brit and I want the room with the ensuit." Santana declared,

"No fucking way Lopez, the main bedroom is mine and Rachel's that was the agreement before you guys moved in!" Puck said getting up in Santana's face, angry, nothing sexual, Rachel still didn't like it.

"It's okay San, we can have fun in the main bathroom." Brittany said taking her girlfriend's hand and smiling lightly,

"Fine, but only because I don't wanna here you fucking Rachel." Santana conceded,

"Good girl Lopez." Puck smirked, laughing when Santana nudged Puck on the arm in a friendly manner.

"I, ah, gotta go." Rachel said abruptly, rushing out of the apartment.

XXXXX

It had been 9 months since Noah and Rachel had gotten back together, she knew he loved her... but love didn't stop him from cheating on her the first time. Now that he and Santana would literally be a door down from each other, Rachel wasn't gunna lie, she was nervous; she didn't know how she would handle if they cheated again.

"Rachel, baby, are you okay?" Puck asked his girlfriend who had her back to him laying on their bed in the darken room.

"Yeah." Rachel mumbled, totally not convincing Puck.

"Baby..." Puck whispered,

"Don't cheat on me again." Rachel whispered so softly Puck barely heard her.

"What? Never Rachel, were is this coming from." Puck asked quickly, laying down next to her and wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her into his chest and holding her tightly.

"You two living together, i-it makes me n-nervous." Rachel finally confessed,

"Rachel, look at me." Puck asked her, Rachel slowly turned around facing her boyfriend who kissed her gently,

"I fucked up once, I will never, ever hurt you again, I and San, we love you too much to ever hurt you or Brit again. Your the only girl I think of, promise." Noah said gently and sincerely,

"Okay." Rachel nodded against his chest, "Okay."

XXXXX

"She what?" Santana asked a little upset and angry with her best friend.

"She has valid reason, s'not like we didn't do anything to lose her trust." Puck mumbled shoving a fry in his mouth.

"It's been 9 months since you two got back together, you never touched another girl when you guys were broken up... fuck!" Santana groaned, she knew that she had really hurt Rachel, she just thought they were moving past it. Turns out the girl she calls her best friend thinks of her as the cheating slut who slept with her boyfriend.

"You living with us, thrown her off her game." Puck tells Santana.

"We can't move out, we have like zero dollars." Santana sighed,

"And it's too late for school housing." Puck added,

"Yep, guess she's gunna have to trust us." Santana said, "I love Brittany, she's it for me you know?" Santana smiled thinking of the beautiful blonde.

"I know, Rach is my end game." Puck grinned,

Santana and Puck had grown closer, they where both hated by the people they loved the most at the same time and their bromance was going strong, but they found each other about as attractive as a stick, they hoped Rachel would see that soon.

XXXXX

"I just hate it Quinn." Rachel told her friend in a sad sigh, Quinn was still in Lima so phone calls was all they had.

"Rachel they love you, they fucked up yes, but San loves Brit and Puck loves you." Quinn told her best friend, Quinn and Rachel had grown extremely close over the last 6 months.

"How do I know they aren't going to do it again?" Rachel questioned after a moment silence,

"You don't." Quinn said being honest, "You just gotta trust them."

XXXXX

Rachel loved NYADA it was challenging, fun, educational but most importantly would give her a leg up in landing a Broadway role. Santana was studying her Business degree at NYU, Brittany her Journalism degree and Puck, he was getting his Education degree to become a music and gym teacher.

XXXXX

It had been three weeks since school had started up and they were all busy, having enough of not spending time with her girlfriend and best friends, Santana called a house meeting Friday morning before classes,

"So, tonight we are having a party, just the four of us, drinking, games and all that shit, like we did at high school except better cuz it's collage. Puckerman you get the alcohol and Brit and I will get the decorations, Rachel you get the food, we are having a fucking feast!" Santana declared,

"Fuck yes I'm in." Puck smirked,

"Me too." Brittany smiled at her girl.

"Um, guys, I have a study group." Rachel informed her friends and boyfriend,

"Cancel." Santana told her like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"I-I can't my exam is Monday!" Rachel shrieked,

"Please baby." Puck pouted,

"Noah-" Rachel said in the tone that he knew he wasn't gunna win,

Sighing, Santana cleared her throat,

"I was gunna keep it a surprise but, Finn and Quinn are spending the weekend here."

"Really?" Rachel asked suddenly excited, "Well then I'll call Sandy and tell her I cannot attend tonight's session," And bounced to her room to get her phone, Santana and Puck couldn't hide the hurt in their expression, Rachel was willing to cancel for Quinn but not her best friend and boyfriend.

XXXXX

"Quinny!" Rachel screamed in happiness when she saw the blonde,

"Rachie!" Quinn beamed, her face lighting up at the sight of the diva.

"I've missed you so much." Rachel whispered into Quinn's ear as they embrace,

"I've miss you too, like crazy." Quinn returned in her own whisper.

"Okay that's enough of that." Santana said slightly jealous, "Let's party." She smiled pushing her feelings down and drank.

XXXXX

"I love you Noah." Rachel smiled into her boyfriend's neck, she was tipsy and felt better then she had in a while.

"I love you too Rach." Puck grinned, kissing Rachel lightly, she hadn't said she loved him in a while, it was nice to hear.

"So how's school going Rach?" Finn asked from the floor in front of the love seat where Rachel and Puck were sitting.

"Good! We have solo's coming up and a written exam on Monday which I will be studying for Sunday, I assume I'll have a killer hangover tomorrow." Rachel chuckled.

"Why don't we play Karaoke?" Brittany suggested, everyone laughing when Rachel rushed towards the taller blonde and snatched the microphone out of her hand.

"Go ahead Rachel." Santana laughed, and smiled a genuine smile when Rachel winked playfully at Santana and called her Tana, the nickname only Rachel called her.

_**Yeah, yeah**__**  
**__**When I walk on by, girls be **__**looking**__** like damn he fly**__**  
**__**I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah**__**  
**__**This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,**__**  
**__**It's Redfoo with the big afro**__**  
**__**And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow**__**  
**__**[a reference to the 80's martial arts classic "The Last Dragon", where martial artists, having attained master status, **__**start**__** to glow when practicing their moves, and also get some special powers.]**__****_

_**Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]**__**  
**__**Ah... I work out**__**  
**__**Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]**__**  
**__**Ah... I work out**__****_

_**When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)**__**  
**__**Everybody stops and they staring at me**__**  
**__**I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it**__****_

_**I'm sexy and I know it [x2]**__****_

_**Yeah**__**  
**__**When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off**__**  
**__**And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)**__**  
**__**This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go**__**  
**__**We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous**__**  
**__**No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)**__****_

_**Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]**__**  
**__**Ah... I work out**__**  
**__**Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]**__**  
**__**I work out**__****_

_**When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)**__**  
**__**Everybody stops and they staring at me**__**  
**__**I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it**__****_

_**I'm sexy and I know it [x2]**__****_

_**I'm sexy and I know it...**__****_

_**Check**__** it out [x2]**__**  
**__**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah [x3]**__**  
**__**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah**__**  
**__**Do the wiggle man**__**  
**__**I do the wiggle man**__**  
**__**Yeah**__**  
**__**I'm sexy and I know it**__****_

_**Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]**__**  
**__**Ah... I work out**__**  
**__**Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]**__**  
**__**Ah... I work out**__****_

_**Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!**___

Everyone was in tears by the time Rachel had stopped singing, she was the funniest drunk ever.

XXXXX

With Finn and Quinn passed out in the lounge room, San and Brit in their room and Noah and Rachel in their bed, Rachel and Puck where spooning in the first time in ages.

"Can I ask you something Rachel?" Puck asked deciding while she was drunk would be the good time to ask her why she's been pulling away.

"Okay." Rachel mumbled.

"Why have you been so distant lately?" Puck asked straight out there.

"Cuz, I know you are gunna sleep with Tana again." Rachel told him matter of factly.

"Rachel." Puck said sternly, "I don't love her, I love you." Puck said for the billionth time,

"You still slept with her before." Rachel mumbled, in the middle of passing out,

"Rachel." Puck sighed, the conversation ended, Rachel was asleep.

**A/N Don't fret it will get better! That storyline only last one more chapter will it being full on, other drama's get in the way :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I own nothing! So thank god for the internet, I watched 'Props' and 'Nationals' online... I balled my eyes out, no joke. Any ways, my puckleberry heart, along with yours most likely, it's pretty broken ATM, giving the Quick kiss in the promo for the final, thank god for fan fiction... Enjoy :)**

Chapter 2

Rachel woke up with a thumping headache, this is why she never drinks... She didn't remember much about last night but she does remember telling Noah that she doesn't still 100% trust him not to bone Santana again... that's properly why she woke up alone. Getting out of bed slowly, Rachel check that she was wearing clothes (she was) and slowly made her way out of the room, squinting at the light that hit her face, before soldiering on to the kitchen to drink some water and take some panadol, she needed that shit like last week.

"So wanna tell me why Finn and I woke up to Puck laying on the couch above our mattress on the ground?" Quinn asked her friend as she ate bacon and eggs for breakfast,

Sighing, Rachel looked around the room to make sure it was clear, it was, before answering.

"I may or may not of told him I thought that he would sleep with San again." Rachel said slightly ashamed,

"Rachie-"

"Well it's true Quinn, I can't keep lying to myself, I-I'm scared that I'm not going to be good enough for him again. It doesn't have to be Santana, just any girl! He's out there, somewhere, not with me and angry with me. What if-" Rachel mumbled tears already pooling.

Standing up and hugging her friend tightly, Quinn reassured her,

"He loves you Rachel, he's with Finn, their getting some more food... vegan food for you silly. Stop panicking,"

Pulling back and letting Quinn wipe her eyes for her, Rachel nodded,

"I'm being silly aren't I?"

"Yeah, but, you have a right to be a little wary."

XXXXX

"When are we gunna tell them baby?" Finn whispered into Quinn's ear, his arms wrapped around her waist as they were standing in the dinning room of their friends apartment,

"Now I guess, it's the first time they have all be in the one place." Quinn mumbled, letting Finn kiss her quickly before he asked their friends for his attention.

"So... last week I kind of asked Quinn a question." Finn began with a sheepish smile before letting Quinn finish,

"We are engaged!" Quinn grinned, placing her engagement ring on her finger, taking it out from her pocket.

"Oh my god." Brittany grinned before hugging her friends, Santana and Puck following straight away,

"Rach-" Quinn asked seeing her best friend still standing in one place,

"Your amazing you know that, here I was, talking your ear off with my problems and you are meant to be on cloud nine, I'm so happy for you!" Rachel giggled, jumping a little on the spot before rushing over to her friend and hugging her tightly,

"Thank you Bridesmaid of honour." Quinn smiled,

"Really?" Rachel asked with a massive smile.

"Yes, your my best friend." Quinn declared,

"And your mine." Rachel said back, breaking Santana's heart.

Seeing her girlfriend tense, Brittany interlaced their hands and kissed her on the cheek.

"Fuinn is getting married." Brittany laughed, trying to break the tension in the air but failing miserably.

XXXXX

"So, Quinn's your new bestie huh?" Puck asked his girlfriend as they laid down for bed that night,

"Yeah I guess." Rachel mumbled, already pulling the covers up and turning away from Puck.

"Since when?" Puck asked,

"Since she didn't sleep with my boyfriend," Rachel spat annoyed with his questioning,

"Don't know if you noticed this Rach but Q and I, had a kid.. she means more to me then Santana." Puck said matter of factly, _why wasn't Rachel threaten by Quinn _Puck thought.

"More then me?" Rachel said in a tiny voice.

"Never." Puck said with so much honesty in his voice it made tears spring to her eyes,

"I do, I do love you Noah." Rachel whispered,

"I love you too Rachel, more then anyone or anything in this whole entire world." Puck said wrapping his arms around Rachel only for her to move away,

"But I think we moved in together to quickly." Rachel rushed out,

"What?" Puck asked not believing his hearing.

Sitting up to face him, Rachel laid all of her cards out on the table.

"I still think your going to cheat on me, if not with her, then with someone else. Every second that your late I picture you having sex with someone who isn't me, every fight we have I'm worried your going to go to a bar and fuck some faceless whore, I think we, I, rushed into trying to make this relationship what it was like before you cheated that I never really dealt with the problems I had."

"What are you saying Rach? Are you breaking up with me?" Puck asked, his heart felt like it was in his throat.

"No!" Rachel said quickly.

_Good she still wants to be with me,_ Puck thought.

"I just thought, I don't know. I don't want to break up, that's the one thing I know for sure." Rachel said seriously,

"I don't wanna break up either, never would be my wish." Puck added,

"I'm being insecure and I hate it, I'm Rachel Berry confident and proud, I have an idea." Rachel suggested,

"I'm all ears baby." Puck said, he would walk through fire to regain Rachel's trust.

"Finn and Quinn are moving to New York,"

"They are?" Puck grinned,

"Yes, they have a one bedroom that's rent controlled so we could afford it, Quinny and Finn agreed that, until I sort my issues out with you and Santana, we can live there... alone."

"Our own place, like we planned," Puck grinned,

"Yeah, without anyone else, and San and Brit would be able to stay here cuz of the rent thing and then once me and you are sorted, I think I can move onto helping me and San's relationship. I miss her, I don't want to distrust her forever." Rachel admitted,

"She misses you too baby, she tells me and Brit all the time." Puck confessed,

"Maybe I should tell her about the living situation." Rachel suggested,

"You probably should." Puck said being honest with her.

For the first time in weeks, they fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

XXXXX

"Your what?" Santana asked hurt beyond belief,

"Just for a few months, Quinn and Finn will be staying her so your rent situation is under-"

"I don't care about the rent, I want to be living with MY best friend, not Quinn and Frankenteen," Santana shouted,

"I love Noah, more then words and for us to get back together we need space." Rachel said calmly,

"Bull, you just want him away from me!" Santana yelled, "Rachel, I. Made. A. Mistake. I slept with Puck when he was with you and I HATE myself every single day for it, EVERY DAY! But, you two moving out isn't the answer, I love you Rachel, your my sister even if you think of me as the whore you wrecked your relationship."

"I don't-" Rachel stated,

"Bullshit, you hate me." Santana said quietly trying not to sob, "Wanna know a dirty little secret? I hate me too." Santana sobbed before standing up and running to her bedroom where she closed the door and cried, cried for the idiot mistake she made over a year ago, cried for losing her best friend and cried for not being able to fix her mistakes,

Seeing Santana run off broke Rachel's heart, she didn't need to just fix one relationship, she needed to fix two. That's why she called Quinn and told her to move her stuff to the apartment she and Finn would be sharing alone, she needed to stay here and get her trust back not only to her boyfriend, but her best friend... and yes Santana would always be her best friend, even if Rachel didn't realise it all the time.

**A/N Reviews :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I own nothing! Come on keep up the reviews guys :) You should all listen to 'Forgiven not Forgotten' by The Corrs it's the song that inspired me to write the sequel! To everyone worrying no one will cheat or look like they are or will promise!**

Chapter 3

Rachel threw herself into school, she practically lived there not even really seeing Quinn which shocked the hell out of everyone. It had been a month since the whole drunken confession and the living arrangements were still the same and the household was still tense, Santana was still hurting over the fact that her best friend hated her whether Rachel would say it out loud or not, Puck was upset that his girlfriend was pulling away and Brittany, she just hated that her girlfriend and best friends were constantly fighting, it broke the blonde girls heart. Rachel knew that by 'running away' from her issues wasn't the way to go about things, but talking about them seemed to hurt more people then do any good so for the moment, this was how things would have to be.

"So Santana tells me you two barely talk, that you barely look at her." Quinn told her friend as they had lunch together, Quinn had finally been able to get her to do something with her.

"Quinny can we please not talk about it?" Rachel pleaded.

"Using my nickname isn't going to make me soft. Rachel ignoring this is just going to make things worse." Quinn said seriously.

"How? How could things possibly be any worse?" Rachel asked, daring Quinn to answer.

"Y-You could lose San altogether." Quinn mumbled, "Puck to." She added in a whisper.

Biting her bottom lip, Rachel pushed her plate away.

"I'm not hungry." Before she placed a $20 note on the table and walked off, ignoring Quinn's calls to come back and eat.

XXXXX

Rachel and Brittany were at school leaving Noah and Santana at home to discuss the Rachel situation that needed to be fixed, ASAP!

"What the fuck are we gunna do? She seemed okay in Lima but as soon as we moved her she freaked." Puck exclaimed,

"Because we all live together, she doesn't trust you and I in a small space, living together." Santana sighs.

"Well what are we gunna do, she bailed on the idea of us moving into Q and Finn's place." Puck said frustrated,

"Yeah because she didn't wanna take their place away... maybe, maybe Brit and I need to find another place, or you two move out and we'll look for another room mate?" Santana suggested,

"No," Puck said matter of factly.

They didn't see Rachel at the door, she didn't make her presence known, just listened.

"What do you mean no Puckerman?" Santana snapped.

"You, whether Rachel likes it or not, are my best friend. And I'm not gunna be run out of this house I love this place. And I love you, totally as a friend, but," Puck sighed, "I'm not gunna cut you out or shit."

"Thanks." Santana smirked and hugged him tightly, something they never do. When she looked over his shoulder mid hug she saw Rachel with tears in her eyes.

"Rach-" Santana whispered,

Puck tensed, looked around and saw his sad/angry girlfriend.

"How much-" Puck asked but was cut off.

"All of it." Rachel sneered, "How would you like it if I had sex with Finn?" Rachel said out of no where.

"The fuck?" Puck snapped, standing up straight away,

"He's my friend, and my ex. You seem to be able to fuck your friends and not put your girlfriend first, I should do the same." Rachel sneered,

"Rachel, this is totally different." Puck sighed,

"Yeah, your right... I'd have the decency to break up with you first before I ever let another man's cock inside of me." Rachel yelled, before slamming the door behind her, she needed out of that apartment.

XXXXX

"Quinny." Rachel mumbled before she burst into tears and into the arms of her best friend who ushered her inside the apartment and sat her down on the couch.

"What's wrong Rachel?" Quinn cooed, comforting her friend.

"H-he such a-an ass!" Rachel managed out.

"What happened this time?" Quinn wonder aloud,

Pulling back, Rachel frowned,

"If I'm bothering you I'll go." Rachel said harshly.

"Rach- it's not that." Quinn mumbled,

"Then what?" Rachel demanded,

"I'm pregnant." Quinn whispered making Rachel's jaw drop. "And I'm really scared, I haven't told Finn and I'm only in my freshman year of collage and I'm really scared and..." Quinn's bottom lip began to tremble, "I'm gunna be a mum." She managed out before bursting into tears, Rachel quickly hugged her best friend tightly, rocking her back and forth as Quinn cried into her neck... _Today really was a shitty day,_ Rachel thought to herself.

XXXXX

"Well Rachel's staying at Quinn's tonight." Puck informed Brittany and Santana who were cooking dinner, "Put her plate away." Puck sighed,

"Is Rachie okay?" Brittany asked her girlfriend and friend.

"We don't know Brit." Santana admitted,

"I hear her crying in the shower every morning before school," Brittany whispers, "I don't think she knows I can hear her." She added sadly,

"S-she does?" Noah asks his heart breaking.

"Yeah, I always hug her tightly before we go leave the apartment every morning." Brittany smiles,

"Your a good friend Brit." Santana grins,

There was a pause,

"Are you okay with Puck and I living together?" Santana said quickly to her girlfriend, both Puck and Santana waiting for the blonde's answer.

"At first, I was worried." Brittany admitted, "That you and San would have sex again, but now I'm not because, Santana only looks at me and you only look at Rachel but, I know why Rachel is upset, I understand it." Brittany said very seriously. "Don't rush her, let her figure it out, let her figure out that her heart is still safe." Before Brittany walked out of the kitchen to feed Lord Tubbington we moved to her to New York.

XXXXX

After texting Finn and telling him that she and Rachel wanted a girls night and that he should stay at Rachel's place, Quinn and Rachel were sitting on Finn and Quinn eating their weight in ice cream.

"Are you going to keep it?" Rachel asked tenderly.

"Yes, I don't regret giving away Beth, it was something that needed to be done but this baby... this baby was made with the man I love with all of my heart and I am going to marry," Quinn said placing her hand on her belly, "Of course I'm going to keep it." She smiled.

"I was hoping you would." Rachel grins,

"Aunty Rachie." Quinn smiles brightly.

"I like the sound of that," Rachel mumbles, "I know I won't be able to feel any thing but m-may I?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Of course," Quinn whispered lifting her shirt up to expose her flat stomach and guided Rachel's hand placing it on her belly, smiling softly when Rachel did. "Your the first person besides me to touch it," Quinn said.

"Really?" Rachel grinned happily.

"Yep." Quinn laughed as Rachel pulled her hand back, "I'm not scared any more." Quinn whispered,

"How?" Rachel asked knowing that Quinn wasn't just speaking about her situation but Rachel's as well.

"Because, I have people around me who love me and will love this baby. The past may suck and it may hurt but, i-it isn't now and that's really all we should live off." There was a pause, "They aren't going to hurt you again Rachel."

Nodding Rachel just stared at Quinn's belly,

"He said he wouldn't move out of the apartment, wouldn't stop being friends with Santana for me... Even though I would never ask him not to speak to her again, it broke my heart that he wasn't willing to do everything he could to earn my trust even if it meant not seeing her for a few months." Rachel whispered, a tear falling down her cheek.

"He said that?" Quinn asked dumbfounded,

"Yes and that makes me wonder, does she mean more to him then me? Maybe not romantically but, I don't know, in some way?" Rachel confessed,

"The only person who can answer that is Puck, when you get home do me a favour, talk to him," Quinn asked,

"Only if you talk to Finn." Rachel told her, knowing Quinn was going to wait a few days until she told him.

Pausing, Quinn looked up at her friend and nodded,

"Deal."

**A/N REVIEWS :) lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I own nothing! To the lovely 'WHY' who reviewed chapter 3, I am most certainly NOT a cheater, you do not know me and attacking me personally just doesn't make sense. I have been cheated on so I take great offence to that. I feel sorry for you as you seem very bitter and angry over this subject but my advice to you is simple, if you don't like my stories DON'T READ THEM. Next time if you would like to have a go at my work, don't be anonymous actually sign in... thank you.**

**Sorry to you guys, it just shits me when people have to start up bullshit!**

Chapter 4

Rachel didn't arrive home until 9 at night the next night, Quinn had needed a little more support and comfort and Rachel agreed to wait until Finn arrived home from work which was only twenty minutes ago. Walking past Brittany, Santana and Noah who were eating dinner in the lounge room watching telly, something she hated they had a perfectly good dining table, Rachel went straight into her bedroom and closed the door only for it to open a few moments later.

"Why are you home so late?" Puck wondered out loud.

"I was at Quinn's Noah." Rachel told him flatly.

Seeing that Puck wanted to say something else Rachel rolled her eyes,

"I wasn't having sex with someone else, like I said I'd break up with you first." Rachel sneered.

"Rachel." Puck sighed.

The air in the room was thick,

"Quinn's pregnant." Rachel blurted out, "T-That's why I was over there so long."

"Fuck." Puck mumbled.

"Yeah." Rachel agreed,

"She keeping it?" Puck asked curiously.

"Of course she is why wouldn't she?"

"Beth..." Puck let his words hang in the air,

"Beth was different, Beth was conceived when you two were 16 years old and you two were never together, never would be." Rachel dismissed,

"She was still her baby what makes this one any different?" Puck sneered,

"The father."

"Fuck you Rachel." Puck spat,

"Noah I'm sorry but it's true. You two weren't ready to be parents, Quinn and Finn are... kind of." Rachel pointed out.

"Does Quinn even remember Beth, does anyone besides me?" Puck said angrily.

"Of course Quinn remembers Beth we spoke about that little girl for hours last night." Rachel said softly. "And I definitely remember her considering MY biological mum traded me in for your daughter and when they moved back to Lima you cheated on me. How could I ever forget." Rachel growled out.

"Are you ever going to get over it? I made a mistake I fucked Santana when I was with you and I'm sorry but I have no idea what you want me to do to make it better." Puck yelled.

"There's nothing you can do Puck!" Rachel screamed, she was SO angry.

"Puck?" Puck asked Rachel slightly taken aback.

"When you said last night that you wouldn't move out of here, that you would stop speaking to Santana if I asked you too. You chose her over me, maybe not romantically but you did. That's when I realised, that we aren't going to work." Rachel managed out tears down her face.

"Rach, a-are you b-breaking up with me?" Puck whispered his own tears threatening to fall.

"I think I am." Rachel mumbled barely nodding.

"Please don't." Puck begged, "I-I can't live without you."

"Don't, don't make this harder." Rachel pleaded as she grabbed a bag and began to pack some clothes.

"No, don't." Puck begged.

"I'm sorry Noah." Rachel managed out before she walked out of the room, ignoring the stares from Santana and Brittany who looked like they had heard the whole thing and headed for the front door.

"If you leave your nothing but selfish." Puck's words rang out, he was standing next to the couch were both woman who were watching the scene play out were crying,

Turning to face Puck Rachel mumbled.

"I guess I'm selfish." Before opening and closing the door behind her, leaving a devastated Puck in her wake.

**A/N Don't worry they won't stay single for long but it has to happen for Rachel to appreciate being with Noah and vise versa.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I own nothing! Everyone watch 'goodbye' Puckleberry love confession I say HOLLA!**

Chapter 5

Rachel walked from her apartment in a daze, she didn't want to go to Quinn and Finn's house, they had some serious talking to do, so she went to the nearest hotel, got the cheapest room that didn't look like she'd catch an STD just from walking into it and made herself at home, she paid for a week, she may as well treat it like a little holiday, even if her heart was currently smashed into a billion tiny pieces...

XXXXX

"FUCK!" Puck screamed as soon as the door slammed shut behind her making Brittany and Santana actually jump.

"Puck..." Santana whispered.

"She's fucking gone!" He yelled, "Because I got upset that Beth was back and I fucked you." He sneered at both himself and Santana before marching into their... his room and slammed the door, he actually vomited in the ensuite, he felt so disgusted with himself right now, if he was honest had been since he stuck his dick into Santana.

XXXXX

"Rachel are you okay?" Quinn asked as soon as Rachel let her inside the hotel room the next morning. Apparently Brittany had text Quinn so she could try and get a hold of Rachel.

"No." Rachel whispered, bottom lip trembling and accepted the hug her best friend offered as she burst into tears. "I left him Quinny." Was all she repeated, pulling her back into the room, the two girls laid down on the bed and Quinn rocked Rachel to sleep... she hadn't slept much the night before, the evidence was on her face.

XXXXX

"I thought you were going to talk to him?" Quinn asked her friend once she had settled down.

"We did, we started talking which led to fighting and I was so angry with him for choosing Santana over me again that I just lost it! He's MY boyfriend not hers she had Brittany why does she need Noah!" Rachel said getting angry and upset again.

"Stop stressing out seriously, you are going to hurt yourself if you keep doing that." Quinn soothed, "How long do you have this place for?" Quinn asked.

"I paid for a week?" Rachel told her.

"Why! You do know your coming home with me right?" Quinn said, her best friend wasn't going through a break up alone.

"No I'm not there is no refunds and I am not wasting $200." Rachel said.

"Then I'll stay with you." Quinn bargained.

"No, your pregnant and Finn will want his pregnant fiancee' at home with him." Rachel said knowing this was true.

"When Brittany text me saying you had broken up with Puck he said do whatever needs to be done to make sure your okay. So I am staying here with you." Quinn said stubbornly.

"Quinny, thank you, but your pregnant and this hotel is trashy. Why don't I stay here alone for the week and then after that stay with you." Rachel offered, she didn't want Quinn to have to be in this room.

Huffing, Quinn nodded,

"Fine, but I'm coming over every single day or your coming to mine got it?" Quinn warned.

"Yes ma'am." Rachel giggled, "Your gunna be a great mum," She added with a smile.

"You think?" Quinn grinned, rubbing her belly.

"I know." Rachel smiled before hugging her friend.

Quinn spent another few hours there before she left, Rachel just laid down and stared at the ceiling until she fell asleep.

XXXXX

Three days, Puck and Rachel had been broken up for three days and they were both miserable. Knowing that these two were destined to be together forever, Quinn gave Puck Rachel's hotel address and room number, she told him he better not make her regret it.

XXXXX

Glancing at the clock, Rachel huffed in annoyance, why was someone knocking at 10pm?

"Coming." Rachel yelled out, peeking through the peek hole and sighed, "Go away Noah."

"Rachel please just let me inside." Puck begged from the other side of the door.

"I don't think we should talk." Rachel said.

"Well I think we should be talking, work out our fucking shit." Puck grumbled, "I miss you." He said in a sweeter tone, staring at the lock, Rachel sighed and slowly unturned it before turning the door knob and opened the door.

"Talk." Rachel snapped, not opening the door wider to let him in.

"In the doorway?" Puck asked.

"Yep." Rachel sighed, "Are you going to talk or shall I slam this door in your face?"

Rolling his eyes, Puck began to speak.

"I'm sorry Rachel,"

"For?" Rachel asked, she needed to know he knew why she was angry.

"For picking Santana over you, even though I didn't." He added, "I just, I knew you where still hurt about me cheating, I fucking regret that everyday, but when we all got accepted into a school in New York and we starting looking for places together I was fucking pumped, I finally get you all to myself. Then Santana and Brittany asked if they could move in as well because they wanted to be together and I know I didn't even ask you and just said they could. I should of realised that, even though you had forgiven me and San to some level, the trust wasn't 100% back yet and us two living under the same roof was so fucking stupid it wasn't funny." Puck said, "Then you came home and heard us talking and me saying that I wasn't going to move out of this place and that was a fuck up because I didn't see it from your side until last night, when your side of the bed was already starting to lose the smell of you. And I realised that, I never want to not be with you, ever. I love you and only you Rachel, nothing or nobody could ever change that."

"What are you going to do?" Rachel asked biting her bottom lip nervously.

"I'm going to do whatever you want me to do, move out of the house if need be, stop talking to Santana, but I know that would kill her if she knew you didn't want anything to do with her." Puck added.

"I do want something to do with her but she has to realise, Quinn's my best friend now, San's and my relationship is very damaged at the moment and we need to work through that. I'm not going to make you stop speaking to her I just want to know that, between me or her or any other girl out there that you'll always pick me." Rachel admitted.

"I always will." Puck said honestly.

Opening the door wider to let him inside, Rachel stepped aside.

"It's cold." She mumbled, Puck nodded and stepped inside, sitting on the bed while Rachel stood.

"I think maybe we should live separately for a while." Rachel suggested.

"If that's what it takes." Puck told her even though he hated the idea.

"That was a test Noah." Rachel smiled lightly, "Too see if you meant what he said at the door, I don't want to live away from you but I think we should move out, on our own this time."

"I'd love that baby." Puck nodded,

"I also think we should go to couple therapy." Rachel said seriously, "I need to learn to trust you and I think we need an outsiders opinion."

"Even though I hate shrinks I'll do it for you." Puck agreed. He'd walk through a burning house if that's what she wanted.

"Thank you Noah." Rachel mumbled, "Lay with me." Rachel whispered as she laid next to him,

"Always." Puck mumbled as he spooned his girl and they both fell asleep, better then they had in the last three days.

**A/N So, life will get better but I want them to go to a psychologist for couples therapy think it will be interesting to write and then of course Santana and Rachel need to fix their relationship also but that will be through time. Plus more focus on their schooling and Quinn and Finn's pregnancy/wedding planning. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I own nothing!**

Chapter 6

Noah and Rachel found and moved into the own place two weeks later, Santana wasn't happy because she felt that she and Rachel would make amends better if they shared the same space... even if she knew that wasn't right. Santana was worried that because they lived a half an hour walk away from each other that Rachel would never want to see her and that she'll lose her best friend forever.

"I am so sorry Brittany." Santana cried to her girlfriend.

"Why?" Brittany asked soothing her hair.

"For hurting you and Rachel like I did, I am so sorry." Santana whimpered,

"It's okay I forgive you baby." Brittany cooed, kissing her girlfriend, "I forgive you."

Nodding against her girls stomach, Santana kept crying and clinging to Brittany.

XXXXX

"Our own place." Rachel sighed happily against her boyfriend, they were taking a break from unpacking the remaining things to their new apartment.

"Yeah and it's actually in a place were we won't get shot just for stepping outside." Puck added, that was his main concern, he could handle himself but he wasn't Rachel's keeper, he couldn't around her 24/7.

"Yes." Rachel agreed.

There was a pause,

"We'll be okay right." Puck whispered.

"I think so." Rachel said softly back, feeling that Noah hugged her that little bit tighter when she responded.

XXXXX

It had been a week since Rachel had seen Santana so she was surprised when she knocked on her own front door.

"Hey." Santana greeted, shocked that Rachel would even show up here.

"Hi." Rachel smiled,

Opening the door wider to let Rachel inside, Santana stepped aside.

"Want a coffee?"

"Yes please, I'm dying for one." Rachel admitted, she came here straight after her morning class... she actually missed San.

They were both sitting at the small dining table, looking into the mugs when Rachel broke the silence.

"I don't hate you."

"You sure?" Santana scoffed.

"Positive. I-I think I used to, I used to hate both you and Noah." Rachel admitted.

"What changed?" Santana whispered.

"I haven't seen you in a week and I miss you like crazy." Rachel said in a rush, "I miss when I'd get up early and you'd be coming home from you late shift at the BP and even though you were tired as fuck and I really needed to get to class, we'd stay up talking for half and hour and I never regretted being late. I miss our chats and our sleepovers we used to do, when you wanted to talk to your best friend and not Brit and when I needed a break for Noah and his constantly wanting sex." Both girls laughed at this, "Quinn is my best friend," Rachel said seeing the way Santana tensed, "But so are you, and even though you hurt me more then I ever thought you'd do, I miss you and I miss us being friends."

They paused,

"I thought once you and Puck moved out I'd never see you again." Santana admitted a tear slipping from her eye.

"You'll never be able to get rid of me." Rachel grinned, "Me and my crazy."

"I love your crazy." Santana smiled, "Makes me feel normal." She chuckled.

"Impossible." Rachel giggled making Santana laugh.

Reaching out to hold onto Rachel's hand, Santana whispered.

"I'll never hurt you again, you or Brittany. I don't find Puck sexually attractive and I haven't for years. He's a friend and that's it, but your my best friend and I let you down, I hurt you. I hate myself every day for it, I'm really glad your not cutting me out."

"Me too." Rachel mumbled, squeezing a little tighter, "Me too."

XXXXX

It had been 2 months since Rachel had have sex and she needed it... now.

"Noah." Rachel whispered into the dark, they were laying in their bed trying to sleep.

"Yeah baby?" Puck asked a hint of sleep in his voice.

"I'm horny."

"Really?" Puck perked up sounding wide awake.

"Ah huh and I want my sexy boyfriend to fuck me."

"Fuck yes." Puck moaned and hovered over her in a split second, "I've missed you so much baby." Puck moaned as he kissed neck.

"Me too Noah." Rachel panted already hot and wet. "Foreplay later." She pleaded.

Sliding a finger inside of her panties he found that she wasn't kidding, she was soaked.

"Fuck baby, your so wet, all for me." Puck moaned pulling back to take off his boxers and letting Rachel undress herself.

"Please Noah." Rachel moaned,

Putting on a condom, Puck slid inside her slowly wanting to keep the feeling of her wrapped around him for as long as he could.

"Oh god." Rachel panted, "Move." She demanded.

Grunting, Puck pulled out and pushed back into her, starting a relentless pace knowing she loved it and could certainly take it. Rachel's voice stuttered as she tried to roll her hips in time with Noah's but couldn't keep up, so she just wrapped her legs around his waist sending him deeper.

"I'm gunna come." Puck told his girlfriend, yes I was gunna be quick but he'll make up for it... it had been 2 months after all.

"Cum for me Noah, c-c-cum for m-me." Rachel moaned as she let her own orgasm over take her and came a second time when she felt Puck let himself go.

When he pulled out and disposed of the condom, Puck hugged his girl tightly.

"Thank you for letting me." Puck mumbled knowing she must be feeling better because she was letting him have sex with her again.

"I love you Noah and I t-trust you." Rachel admitted. "You and Santana."

"Thank you." Puck repeated, kissing Rachel and falling asleep feeling a lot better then he had in months. And it wasn't because he had just gotten laid.

**A/N :) Reviews are gold.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I own nothing! Enjoy)**

Chapter 7

"Are you nervous?" Rachel asked Noah as they waited in the waiting room, they were about to have their first session with Dr Janet Cooper, a relationship shrink.

"Little, scared she's gunna say to you to just cut your losses." Puck admitted, taking Rachel's hand.

"If she did, we'd get a new shrink." Rachel said seriously.

"Rachel, Noah?" An older woman greeted them,

"Yes." Rachel smiled, following Dr Cooper into her room and Noah closed the door.

"I'm Dr Cooper it's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled, "So why don't we get started." She smiled after they all introduced themselves. "Tell me about your relationship."

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Rachel began.

"Noah and I have been dating since the start of senior year and after five months of dating he cheated on me with my best friend. We've only been back together for about a year."

"Why did you cheat?" Dr Cooper asked Noah after writing something down.

"My daughter, I gave her up for adoption, Rachel's bio mum actually adopted Beth."

"Your daughter?" Dr Abbot asked trying to get a picture in her head.

"Yes Beth, and they came back to Lima and I freaked out. Rachel and Shelby have a fucked up relationship and I didn't want to hurt her by talking about the little girl that Shelby had instead of having Rachel so I turned to Santana."

"Santana's the best friend?"

"Yes." Puck and Rachel said at the same time,

"Her parent's had kicked her out because she had told them she was gay and we talked about our shit and we ended up sleeping together." Puck said ashamed, felt worse when Rachel tensed.

"Is Santana still in your life Rachel?" Dr Cooper asked,

"Yes,"

"I take it you have trust issues Rachel?" Dr Cooper concluded.

"Yes, I actually broke up with Noah for a few days a couple of weeks ago. Santana and I haven't been too well since we moved to New York and I-I just want my best friend back." Rachel said sadly.

"Do you believe you have forgiven them?" Rachel was asked.

"Yes and no. Some days I trust them both with my life, we act and talk like we used to before everything happened and then there are others and I feel like I could turned a corner and see Noah pining Santana up against the wall." Rachel confessed.

"I wouldn't." Puck said seriously,

Dr Cooper something else down,

"When did you feel guilty for cheating?"

"During. We didn't actually go all the way through." Puck admitted,

"Explain." Dr Cooper asked interested.

"We were in the middle of it." Puck said slowly, "Then w-we looked at each other, in the eyes, for the first time since we started and I pulled back and she pushed me off at the same time. I-I remember there was a picture of Santana and Rachel hugging on Santana's dresser and that's when I lost it, I cried my eyes out and left." Puck whispered.

"Did you know this?" Dr Cooper asked handing Rachel a tissue.

"No," Rachel shook her head, wiping away a tear, "We never spoke about **it**."

After the hour was up, Rachel and Puck felt slightly better, they had a plan that Dr Cooper had set out for them to work for, little assignments they should complete. She gave them one for tonight actually, for Rachel, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Finn to go out and spend time together, do something they used to do. Something to build new memories to make the bad ones hurt a little less. Rachel agreed that it was worth a shot. She chose for everyone to go to a karaoke bar, everyone thought that would be cool.

XXXXX

It was about 10pm and Rachel along with the girls minus Quinn were drunk. Puck and Finn had agreed to stay sober and Quinn didn't need to drink to be a giggling mess with her friends so it was almost like they were dealing with 4 drunk people.

"Remember when I got you to sneak your ass out to go skinny dipping with me?" Santana asked through laughing and made Rachel laugh really loud,

"Yes, I nearly fell out of the damn tree trying to get down." Rachel giggled.

"You snuck out?" Puck smirked sipping his coke.

"Fuck yes she did, all thanks to me." Santana said proudly wrapping her arm around Rachel setting them both off again,

"It's nice to see you too acting like before." Finn said randomly.

The two girls stopped and looked at each other before smiling again,

"It is." They both agreed before linking arms and stumbling to the bar for more drinks.

"Pezberry is getting better!" Brittany smiled using the nickname she had made up for the two girls.

"Yep, just like Puckleberry." Quinn added with a huge smile.

"Bout time." Finn grinned,

"Yeah. I'm gunna go sing, for Rach," Puck told them who nodding knowing he was going to do that they were just wondering when.

When the girls arrived back, Rachel asked where Noah was, she didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"To you Rachel." Puck said into the microphone before he began to sing.

**Can you hear me, barely breathing?****  
****As you pass me by you're an angel****  
****With that body, got me crazy****  
****Where that even... ****  
****I'm a mess, I'm wrecked****  
****... makes me feel like******

**Chorus:****  
****Beautiful girl, can you see me falling?****  
****All I wanna is you****  
****Make me some beautiful work, ****  
****That my heart is calling, so cut up in you****  
****I wish I could care you away****  
****And I don't even know your name! ****  
****Do you even know, beautiful girl?******

**Conversations I imagine, ****  
****For they're in my head and I wake up****  
****And I'm dreaming, I am here now, baby in my bed****  
****I'm messed, I'm wrecked****  
****If I ask, would you say yes?******

**Chorus:****  
****Beautiful girl, can you see me falling?****  
****All I wanna is you****  
****Make me some beautiful work, ****  
****That my heart is calling, so cut up in you****  
****I wish I could care you away****  
****And I don't even know your name! ****  
****Do you even know you're a beautiful girl?****  
****Yeah, yeah, yeah can you see me falling?****  
****Yeah, baby I'm falling! ******

**Can you hear me, ****  
****That I'm breathing as you pass me by****  
****  
****Chorus:****  
****Beautiful girl, can you see me falling?****  
****All I wanna is you****  
****Make me some beautiful ****work****, ****  
****That my heart is calling, so cut up in you****  
****I wish I could care you away****  
****And I don't even know your name! ****  
****I'll never let go, ****  
****Do you even know you're a beautiful girl?****  
****Yeah, yeah, you know****  
****Do you even know you're a beautiful girl?**

Rachel couldn't keep the smile off her face for the rest of the night... she finally felt like things were getting better.

**A/N Reviews)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for the long delay :S **

Chapter 8

Rachel and Noah continued with their therapy sessions and were doing really well. Dr Cooper even asked Rachel if she and Santana could have a session and with Santana's agreement, the two girls sat down together and aired a lot of their issues out; improving their relationship greatly. It had been six months since the sessions and Rachel finally felt happy for the first time in a long time, that her heart was safer then it had ever been. With Quinn being seven months pregnant, the group didn't go out drinking much these days. Their motto was if we all can't do it, none should do it. So this is why everyone was over at Quinn and Finn's having games night.

"Does anyone feel like their eighty fucking five?" Santana sighed.

"Yep." Puck nodded,

"This is fun!" Brittany smiled trying to get everyone in the mood.

"It's a little boring." Quinn and Rachel said at the same time making them giggle.

"We're having a baby not dying." Finn pointed out,

"So, shots?" Santana smirked.

"No shots Santana!" Rachel scolded.

"Boo you're no fun B." Santana giggled.

"You're already drunk aren't you?" Rachel said already knowing the answer.

"I suspected tonight would be a total bore. I was correct in my thinking." Santana defended herself.

"God you and Noah are so alike. I have to threaten him with no sex when I saw him trying to sneak in a flask." Rachel admitted.

Making a whip sound, Puck flipped Santana off and wrapped his arm around Rachel.

"Fuck off Lopez."

Games night turned into everyone annoy the hell out of each other night. It was so much better.

XXXXX

The first year at NYADA was going really well for Rachel. She was respected by her teachers and her peers and finally felt like she was only one step away from Broadway. It figures that she found out she would lose her dream at the very place she was meant to be building it.

"I'm pregnant." Rachel breathed out staring at the little stick in her hand that was mocking her. "I'm pregnant." She repeated again before she burst into tears, dropping the pregnancy test on the ground in the toilet cubical and sobbed missing her next two classes.

XXXXX

She figured that if Quinn told Rachel first about her pregnancy, Quinn would be the first to know about hers.

"Quinny." Rachel cried, sobbing straight away as soon as her friend opened her apartment door.

"Rachel what's wrong?" Quinn asked in a panic moving both of them to sit on the couch.

"I'm pregnant." Rachel managed out threw her tears.

"Fuck." Quinn muttered as she let her best friend cling to her as she cried her heart and soul out.

XXXXX

"Tell Puck straight away. I promise you it's the best thing you can ever do." Quinn told Rachel once she had calmed down.

"I'm so scared." Rachel admitted, "I don't know if I can keep this baby. I have dreams, Broadway and having a baby... that will never happen for me Quinn." Rachel sobbed.

Taking Rachel's hand, Quinn reassured Rachel.

"If you chose to have an abortion or give your baby up for adoption Puck had to be in the decision making too."

"W-Would you be mad if I... you know?" Rachel wondered, needing to know she'd have her friend's support.

"Even though I would never do that, I'd support you either way I promise." Quinn vowed. "Talk to Puck." She added seriously.

XXXXX

Rachel arrived home around 8pm that night. Noah was already home and had cooked dinner and was currently watching sports on the telly.

"Baby dinner's in the microwave." Puck told his girlfriend when he heard her put her bag down on the ground.

Rachel ignored him and walked over, shut off the telly and sat down on the coffee table sitting directly in front of him.

"Baby?" Puck questioned a little worried at the seriousness on her face.

"I'm pregnant." Rachel whispered before she broke down into sobs. She barely realised that Noah had picked her up in his arms and was rocking her gently, soothing her with his words and she clung to his shirt and saying 'sorry' over and over again.

XXXXX

After Rachel had calmed down, Puck kissed her gently.

"It will be okay." Puck promised.

"How?" Rachel asked, demanding an answer. "How can you say that?"

"Because, we'll have each other. We'll be amazing parents." Puck smiled not seeing what Rachel wanted.

"I want Broadway Noah." Rachel informed him, "My name up in lights and among the greats before you and I have a family. We can't do this now." Rachel whispered, her eyes red from crying.

"What are you saying?" Puck asked kind of angry.

"Maybe," Rachel sighed breathing out heavily before taking in a massive breath so she could continued, "Maybe we should think about abort-"

"Don't fucking say it." Puck pleaded, tears in his eyes. "Don't fucking say it Rachel." Puck warned.

"Noah-"

"No! I've already lost one child I am NOT losing another. Yes it's sudden but I fucking love you Rachel and I know you. You'll regret that every single day of your fucking life!" Puck said telling her what she already knew.

"But I can't." Rachel pleaded brokenly.

"Yes you can. You're amazing Rachel in everything that you do, everything that you touch. Your voice, your acting, your dancing. No one will care that you're a mother, you'll be to fucking good to ever knock back." Puck comforted her, kissing her gently.

Allowing herself to rest her hands on her flat stomach for the first time Rachel sobbed before looking up at a worried and hopefully Noah.

"I'm gunna be a mummy." She said in a teary whisper.

"The best." Puck nodded when he realised she was keeping the baby... their baby.

They were going to be parents.

**A/N Awww :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I own nothing! Okay guys so this is gunna be a sad one, don't get angry with me! **

Chapter 9

"By the looks of things, you're about 2 months." Dr Harper smiled at Rachel and Noah as Rachel laid on the bed in the doctor's office just staring at the screen that was showing her and Noah's baby for the first time.

"Can you tell what it is?" Puck asked his eyes still on the screen.

"Not yet Mr Puckerman but come back when your girlfriend is 4 or 5 months and we should be able to tell." He smiled.

"Noah that's our baby." Rachel whispered, squeezing onto Puck's hand.

"Yeah babe, that's our baby," Puck kissed Rachel before turning back to the screen with a smile on his face. "Our kid is gunna be awesome."

"Of course, you've met it's parents right?" Rachel giggled as Dr Harper handed her a cloth to wipe the gel off her stomach before they scheduled another appointment for Rachel when she was 4 months.

XXXXX

About a month later, an 8 month pregnant Quinn went into labour. When you find out you're pregnant every one thinks straight to the baby. If it's a boy or a girl, what they look like, a name, getting the nursery ready... they never expect complications during labour.

Santana, Brittany, Rachel and Puck all gathered in the waiting room as they waited for Finn to walk out with a massive smile on his face... that never happened. Finn walked out of the delivery room, tears streaming down his face and an expression that wasn't of an overjoyed new father.

"What's wrong?" Rachel whispered as Puck wrapped his arms around Rachel tightly seeing the blank look on his best friends face.

"Finn?" Santana whispered,

"She's dead." Finn said lowly.

Rachel's knees nearly buckled as Puck gripped onto his pregnant girlfriend supporting her weight.

"Quinny?" Rachel whispered, her bottom lip trembling.

"She's gone Rachel." Finn managed out before he collapsed into tears, Santana wrapping her arms around the broken young man the same time Rachel pulled out of Puck's grip and sprinted into Quinn's hospital room.

"Quinny!" Rachel screamed as she saw her dead best friend laying perfectly still on the hospital bed. Her hospital night gown soaked with blood... Quinn's blood.

"No, no, no." Rachel chanted as she placed her hand on Quinn's face, gently brushing away the girls blonde bangs, "You can't leave us Quinn." Rachel begged, "Please." She whispered brokenly before she felt arms around her, Noah's arms. Rachel turned around and wrapped her arms around Noah's neck as she completely lost it... her best friend was dead.

XXXXX

"How?" Finn asked the doctors once everyone had 'calmed' down enough to listen.

"The placenta pulled away and before we had realised it had caused a small tear in the uterus wall, she lost to much blood." The doctor said slowly. "I am so sorry for your loss."

"Is the baby okay?" Finn asked, disgusted with himself for only now thinking of their child... Quinn's child.

"You're son is in the nursery as we speak. He's healthy Mr Hudson."

"She really wanted a boy." Finn whispered before he lost it to his tears once more. "I want to see him." Finn demanded.

"Of course Mr Hudson, follow me." The doctor told the grieving man,

"Come with me?" Finn asked Rachel,

"Of course." Rachel nodded, she hadn't cried since her little break down when she first found out. Finn and that little boy needed her and she was going to do everything that she needed to do to make sure Finn didn't fall apart.

XXXXX

"He looks just like her Rach." Finn whispered as he stared intensely at his newborn son.

"And you." Rachel added as she slipped her hand into his desperately trying not to cry.

"She wanted you to be his god mother." Finn mumbled his eyes still firmly on his son.

"S-She did?" Rachel asked teary eyed.

"Yep. She wanted our kids to be best friends." Finn added before he broke down completely and began to sob.

"They will be." Rachel whispered her hand placed gently on her own stomach as she wrapped her other arm around Finn and let him cry.

XXXXX

Finn was in no condition to organise a funeral so Rachel did it. Finn told her to do anything that she knew Quinn would want and planning her best friend's funeral was the hardest thing Rachel had ever done in her life. Probably always will be. Rachel called Quinn's family and close friends, she chose the music and what Quinn would wear (The dress she and Quinn had brought when they first found out Quinn was pregnant, a yellow sun dress that Quinn adored) and everything else that goes with planning a funeral. Puck was worried, Rachel had barely stopped since the day Quinn had passed away and he was concerned for her safety as well as their child's.

"Baby why don't you lay down for a bit." Puck whispered to his girlfriend as she ran around the house trying to sort everything out for Quinn's funeral later that day.

"Noah I'm burying my best friend today, I have so much to do. I had to call the funeral home and tell them to have baby supplies there because Finn decided to bring Mason." Rachel said in a rush.

"I'll call them, lay down Rachel." Puck said a little more demanding,

"Noah." Rachel whispered, "I-If I stop it will all be real... just let me do this." Rachel told him before she rushed off with phone in hand to make the calls that needed to be made.

XXXXX

Rachel was the only one that spoke at Quinn's funeral besides the minister. She was the only one able to hold herself together long enough.

"Q-Quinn was.. is, my best friend. She was amazing." Rachel whispered trying not to cry as she stared at the coffin that would hold Quinn's body for the rest of time. "She and I didn't get along much in high school but then in our senior year we began like sisters which surprised everyone including ourselves." Rachel said her voice breaking due to her holding back her tears, "The thing that upsets me the most is that... she'll never get to hold her son." Rachel began to sob, tears falling freely and Puck wanted nothing more then to walk up to Rachel and bring her back down but he knew she would want to finish even if she was a babbling mess by the end. "That she never got to even see her son. Mason Quinn Hudson is perfect... and she will never get to know that. She will never see her son sit up for the first time, take his first step.." Rachel was sobbing heavily by now, "Never hold his little hand as she takes him to his first day of school." Rachel breathed out heavily trying to control her tears to no avail, "She never showed what an amazing mother she could be. She was the sweetest, most loving person I had ever met and I am **proud **to say that she was my friend... my **best **friend." Looking directly at her friends coffin, "I promise to be there always for your son, he will know what an amazing woman you were. Between Finn, San, Brit, Noah and I... he will be loved Quinny. He will be loved. I love you Quinn, good bye."

Rachel gripped onto both Finn and Noah's hand as everyone watched Quinn's coffin be lowered into the ground. The whole glee club and Quinn's immediate family only came to the family, Quinn would only want a small one. Everyone cried as Quinn's favourite song began to play...

_I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Baby I have been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you.  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

There was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?  
And remember when I moved in you  
The holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who has seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah 

"She's dead Sanny, she's gone." Brittany sobbed in her and Santana's bedroom that night after the funeral,

"Yeah Brit I know." Santana sobbed herself, holding her girlfriend tightly as they grieved over their dead friend.

_You say I took the __name__ in vain__  
__I don't even know the name__  
__But if I did, well, really, what's it to you?__  
__There's a blaze of light in every __word__  
__It doesn't matter which you heard__  
__The holy or the broken Hallelujah___

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah__  
__Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

"You're mummy loved you so much little man." Finn cooed to his 1 week old son the night after the funeral, "I am so sorry that you never got to meet her." He sobbed as he held onto his son, rocking him in the rocking chair Quinn insisted on getting.

_I did my best, it wasn't much__  
__I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch__  
__I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you__  
__And even though it all went wrong__  
__I'll stand before the Lord of Song__  
__With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah_

Rachel and Noah laid on their bed, their hands interlaced on top of Rachel's still flat belly.

"She's gone Noah." Rachel whispered into the dark room.

"Yeah." Puck mumbled, hugging his love tightly as she cried...

Quinn Fabray was really gone..

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah_

**A/N I hated writing this chapter :( I have never actually killed off a main character before in my story's before.. I hated it! Reviews xo**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I own nothing! Last chapter was one of the hardest chapter I have ever written! This story is only going to be about 15 chapters so not much left on it... Enjoy guys...**

Chapter 10

Two months, it had been two months since Quinn had died during labour and her friends and Finn were barely coping. Finn was struggling to be a good father to Mason and was fastly slipping into a depression. Rachel, remembering her vow, convinced (not that Puck needed any convincing) to let Finn move in with them. He needed help and the watchful eye of his friends.

"You guys don't have to do this." Finn mumbled as Rachel fixed up his bed and Puck had finished setting up Mason's crib.

"You're our family Finn. We lost our friend but you lost the love of your life and the mother of your child... we can't even begin to understand how that feels but we can help you, try to help you." Rachel spoke quietly,

"We love you Finn and we are worried about you." Puck told his best friend, speaking his feelings something he only ever did to Rachel.

"I -I just miss her." Finn whispered, tears already building in his eyes.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Rachel hugged her friend tightly and let him cry. Puck nodded and walked out of the room and into the lounge room where Mason was still asleep in the play pen Puck had built when he found out that Finn had agreed to the change in living arrangements.

"I miss her too." Rachel whispered as they sat on Finn's bed hands interlaced. "You're an amazing dad to Mason." Rachel added a small smile gracing her beautiful face.

"I wish it was me instead." Finn admitted, "She deserved life so much.. she would have been the best mother." Finn struggled out.

"Finn..." Rachel sighed, her heart breaking for her friend, "It should have been no one, b-but I guess god wanted Quinn to be one of his angels earlier then we would of liked. She's here though, she's in Mason, Mason is half of that amazing woman we all loved and he loves you so much Finn, we all do." Rachel reassured her friend, "I promised Quinn that I would help you and that little boy as much as I can and I promise with every fibre in my being that I will always be there for you. Me and Noah, will always have your back." Rachel vowed.

Pushing down his tears, Finn nodded.

"Thank you." He murmured before he wiped his face at the time Mason started to cry from the other room.

"I've got him." Puck yelled out making Rachel smile and touch her own stomach.

"You are going to be an amazing mum Rach." Finn commented noticing Rachel feeling her belly.

"Thank you." Rachel whispered.

There was a pause.

"I wish I could talk to her, ask her questions about being pregnant." Rachel blurted out, "Sorry." Rachel said quickly.

"Don't be," Finn smiled slightly, "She was really excited about you having a baby." Finn chuckled remembering the conversations between him and Quinn about the 'Pucklebaby' as she nicknamed it. "She even gave the baby a nickname." Finn smiled.

"Really?" Rachel asked wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

"Pucklebaby." Finn grinned making Rachel laugh.

"That's horrible." Rachel laughed playfully.

"That's what I said." Finn agreed with a small laugh of his own.

"It's perfect." Rachel whispered, after they sat in silence for a moment.

"It is." Finn agreed,

It was perfect because Quinn had thought of it.

XXXXX

Mason reminded everyone of his mother, he had her blonde hair and cheeky smile. Santana and Brittany were over at what Brittany called the 'Puckleberry Finn featuring Mason' playing with the little boy on the lounge room floor. It had been a month since Finn and Mason had moved in with Rachel and Puck and Finn had become a lot more happier, well as happy as he could. Mason adored his god parents as much as Puck and Rachel adored him. Between Finn, Rachel and Puck, Mason had already been told so much about his mother, his nursery was covered in photo's of Quinn and Rachel and Santana made him a mobile for his crib with pictures of Quinn which he loved. Everyone was here because they were waiting for Puck and Rachel to get back from the doctors to announce what the sex of the baby was. They didn't want to make it a big deal but Finn actually insisted on a little gathering, he told everyone that they all needed something to smile about. Finn and Santana were both laughing at something Brittany was saying to Mason when Puck and Rachel walked through the door with big smiles on their face.

"So?" Finn asked, picking up his son.

"We're having a girl." Rachel smiled, tears in her eyes.

"A girl, that's amazing." Santana grinned hugging her friends.

"I so wanted Pucklebaby to be a girl!" Brittany smiled using Quinn's nickname that had stuck.

"So did Quinn." Finn and Rachel said at the same time.

The room fell silent as they all really realised that one member of their family wasn't here and never would be.

"She wouldn't want us to be sad." Puck said breaking the sad silence.

"Puck's right." Finn agreed, "She would be so excited and she and Rach would probably be planning Mason and your little girls wedding." Finn smiled.

"And Puck would be planning of ways to scare Mason for when they're older." Santana added with a smirk.

"We says I already haven't." Puck asked making everyone laugh.

"Congrats guys." Finn smiled hugging Puck and then Rachel who Mason reached out for and Rachel gladly accepted him from Finn's arms.

XXXXX

A week later, Puck and Finn were at the bar down the street to watch the football game. Rachel was glad that Finn had gone out, he needed a break. He was so busy with work and looking after Mason.. he needed time to be with his best friend. Mason wasn't sleeping well, so Rachel began to sing to the tiny baby as she sat with him in the rocking chair.

_**For you, there'll be no **__**more**__** crying,**__**  
**__**For you, the sun will be shining,**__**  
**__**And I feel that when I'm with you,**__**  
**__**It's alright, I know it's right**__****_

_**To you, I'll give the world**__**  
**__**To you, I'll never be cold**__**  
**__**'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,**__**  
**__**It's alright, I know it's right.**__****_

_**And the songbirds are singing,**__**  
**__**Like they know the score,**__**  
**__**And I love you, I love you, I love you,**__**  
**__**Like never before.**__****_

_**And I wish you all the love **__**in the world**__**,**__**  
**__**But most of all, I wish it from myself.**__****_

_**And the songbirds keep singing,**__**  
**__**Like they know the score,**__**  
**__**And I love you, I love you, I love you,**__**  
**__**Like never before, like never before.**___

"You're mum loved that song." Rachel whispered to a now sleeping Mason, "She was amazing but I'm sure you get told that enough by your daddy." Rachel smiled kissing Mason on the forehead. "She loves you, so much. Even before you were born." Rachel whispered against Mason's forehead as she slowly stood up and made her way to the crib and placed him down gently.

Walking back into her and Noah's room, Rachel began to sob for the first time in a few weeks over Quinn. Clutching onto her five month baby bump, Rachel voiced her fears to an empty room.

"I'm scared Quinn." Rachel spoke out loud, "I'm scared that what happened to you is going to happen to me." Rachel sobbed, "Please, please don't let that happen to me." Rachel begged, to who she wasn't sure, all she knew was that she wanted to watch her baby girl grow up...

**A/N Reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I own nothing! Not many chapters left guys!**

Chapter 11

Standing front of the mirror, Rachel began to rub some cream onto her seven month baby bump to help prevent her stretch marks. Rachel was alone in the apartment she shared with Noah, Finn and baby Mason; having completed her first year at NYADA early due to her pregnancy, Rachel was inside the apartment most days. Rachel hadn't really voiced her fears to any of her friends or to Noah. She was terrified about the labour, she was terrified that what happened to Quinn would happen to her. Finn was slowly getting better, having a 5 month old baby to look after made sure he was constantly busy. Rachel and Puck (mostly Puck) had been Finn's support network and really had been helping their friend with everything that came with losing the love of your life. Mason was perfect, he looked so much like his mother and even though it was hard sometimes it made everyone smile knowing that they had a little piece of Quinn forever in their lives. Hearing the door open, Rachel smiled when she heard Noah's voice and putting down her shirt, she made her way out of their room and into the lounge room.

"Hey, how's my girls?" Puck grinned kissing Rachel on the lips and placing his hands lovingly on her stomach.

"We are fine... even if she won't stop kicking." Rachel chuckled,

"Kicking is good, means she's okay." Puck said rubbing small circles on her stomach.

"I know but doesn't make it any less annoying." Rachel admitted, "Hard to sleep."

"I know baby, you were rolling around heaps last night." Puck cooed,

"Every time I get comfortable, she decides that she's had enough of the position she was in and moves around again." Rachel said before adding with a smile, "So much like her father, does things how she wants them done and when."

"And that doesn't remind you of yourself?" Puck laughed, "Face it Rach, she's _our _kid, she's gunna be loud and opinionated and a total bad ass... kids gunna get into some shit."

"Oh god." Rachel laughed resting her forehead against Noah's chest, "Think about high school."

"I'm gunna need a collection of weapons." Puck said sounding oddly serious.

"Noah..." Rachel warned but ending up smile.

"So Finn was telling me he's thinking about moving out. He's found a nice place just a few streets down..." Puck told Rachel as they sat on the couch.

"Do you think he's ready? I mean, he doesn't have to go." Rachel said worried about the two boys.

"Baby, it's time. H-He needs to start building his life again. With his son." Noah whispered kissing Rachel's temple knowing how worried she was about Finn.

"I know," Rachel nodded, "I just, I promised Quinn I'd look after them..."

"And you have but now Finn needs to look after himself and his son. They can come round once a week for dinner and we'll see them all the time." Puck reassured Rachel.

Nodding, Rachel stood up and placed a hand on her large belly,

"I'm going to take a nap, hopefully."

"I'll wake you for dinner." Puck smiled and watched as Rachel walked into their room.

XXXXX

"So how are you?" Santana asked her friend as they had lunch a few days later.

"Fine, how are you and Brit?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"Amazing," Santana smiled, before taking Rachel's hand. "You're my best friend, and even if I'm not yours."

"You are, you and Quinn." Rachel interrupted before letting Santana continue,

"Okay, well we are best friends," Santana corrected, "I know you Rach, something is wrong. Tell me." Santana pleaded.

She had noticed how stressed Rachel was, how she never really left the house, how she shut off when anyone mentioned the birth of her daughter..

"Nothing, I'm fine." Rachel lied.

Sighing, Santana looked into Rachel's eyes,

"You're scared about the labour aren't you?"

"San-" Rachel sighed, tears in her eyes.

"No, I would be too. I'd be shit scared. What happened to Quinn was rare, something that shouldn't of happened. A tragedy. You are going to be healthy and safe when you give birth to your beautiful daughter. And so will she." Santana comforted.

"I'm just so scared San. Nobody thought Quinn w-would die." Rachel managed out,

Standing up, Santana sat next to Rachel and hugged her best friend tightly.

"Nothing is going to happen to you Rachel. You'll go into labour and give birth to your little girl and I promise you on everything in my being, you'll get to hold your princess." Santana whispered into Rachel's ear as she hugged her friend.

Letting Rachel cry, Santana pulled back and wiped her own tears and her friends tears away before adding as she placed her hand on Rachel's belly,

"Plus, she has Quinn as her guardian angel. Kid is already set up for greatness."

"You think?" Rachel asked resting her hand on top of Santana's.

"I know."

"Thank you." Rachel smiled slightly.

"Any time, Rach." Santana grinned before taking her seat again and they continued to eat lunch.

XXXXX

Santana was right. Rachel's labour went flawlessly. After 7 hours of eminence pain, Rachel gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, Aria Quinn-Marie Puckerman, at 8pm weighing 7p 9o. She was perfect. The best part? Rachel held her daughter, something he best friend never did with her son...

**A/N So I skipped a few months at the start and then at the end. I think the next chapter will be the last one. Reviews guys :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I own nothing! Last chapter guys! I am sorry that I haven't been uploading my stories as often as I used to. A) my computer is full of viruses and it takes (and I am not lying) around half an hour to crank it up! B) my muse is leaving me, having no glee and zero puckleberry interaction is getting depressing lol. But I love writing though I am thinking about taking a break from writing for a little while. Still haven't made up my mind. But if I do, I will make sure all of my stories are completed before I go on 'holidays'. Hope you guys like this last chapter :)**

Chapter 12

One year. Today marks the one year anniversary of Quinn's death. It's also baby Mason's first birthday and Finn was determined not to let anything ruin his birthday's... Quinn would want her son to enjoy his special day. Mason is only having a small birthday party with only one other baby there, Aria who is now five months old and looking like Rachel more and more every day. Finn and Mason are flying to Lima in a few days to spend his first birthday with Finn and Quinn's family that still live in the small town, but on Mason's actual birthday, Finn wanted his son to spend it with his 'New York Family'.

"My, my, my, don't you look handsome little man." Rachel smiled as she hugged Mason tightly admiring his birthday clothes.

"Rawchie!" Mason beamed,

"Happy birthday Mason!" Puck grinned as he held Aria in his arms.

"Nwah!" Mason laughed running over to Puck who was holding his present in the other hand. "Hi liwttle baby." Mason spoke quietly to Aria, he doesn't know how to say her name just yet so it's little baby which everyone thinks is adorable.

"Noah stop torturing the boy, give him his present." Rachel laughed as she took her daughter off of Noah so Puck could sit next to Mason and help him open up his present.

"Truck!" Mason yelled when he and Puck finally unwrapped it, "Daddy truck!" Mason laughed clapping his hands.

"Want daddy to open it up for you?" Finn asked plopping down next to Mason.

"Yep." Mason nodded and studied his father intently as Finn opened up the toy and immediately began to play with the Tonka truck as soon as it was out of the packaging.

"Happy birthday to my favourite nephew!" Santana yelled as she and Brittany walked into Finn's apartment carrying Mason's present. "Where's my little man?"

"Here!" Mason giggled, staring at his aunties and the present in Santana's hand.

XXXXX

"She's getting so big." Finn cooed at a sleeping Aria.

"Yeah I know, she looks so much like Rach." Puck grinned at his daughter as she slept in his best friend's arms.

The boys and Aria were sitting on the balcony of Finn's apartment. The girls and Mason were inside demolishing the rest of Mason's birthday cake.

"How are you man?" Puck asked Finn.

"I think it would be harder if it wasn't Mason's birthday. I thought it would be worse but.. I mean we are celebrating my son's first birthday, watching his little face light up when he opens his presents or when he tried to blow out the candle on his cake.. how can you be sad at that?" Finn whispered, stroking Aria's soft face carefully as he spoke. "I miss her though man. So much."

"You're a great dad Finn, you're doing a really good job. She'll be proud of you." Puck said seriously, "So proud."

"I went to her grave yesterday. Left some pink roses, they were her favourites." Finn admitted, "Rachel had been there not too long before me cuz there was a new picture of the two of them there."

"Yeah she went like three days ago. Said she didn't want to be sad on Mason's birthday so she wanted to visit her earlier."

"Same." Finn agreed, "Even if I do feel like shit for not being there with her today."

"She'd want you to be here with your son making his first birthday kick ass." Puck told him with a small smirk, "Which it totally is by the way."

"Boy loves fire trucks." Finn smiled thinking about his son and his fire truck themed birthday party.

"Fire trucks are bad ass, kids got awesome tastes." Puck smiled.

Patting Finn on the back, they stood up and went back inside were they saw Mason sitting on the kitchen floor his face covered in cake and Santana, Brittany and Rachel cooing over him giggling as the small boy lapped up all the female attention.

"Kids gunna be a player like his uncle Puck." Puck grinned as he laughed along with Finn.

XXXXX

"Today was really good." Rachel whispered into the darkness as she and Puck laid on their bed that night,

"Yeah, Mason is a kick ass kid." Puck grinned, he really did love that little guy.

"He certainly is." Rachel hummed in agreement snuggling into Noah's side, "I miss her Noah."

"Me too." Puck nodded tightening his grip on his girlfriend.

"She should have been here with him, watching him say his first word, sit up, crawl and his first steps." Rachel said getting sadder as she went on, "I really miss her."

"She's up there looking down on us, protecting us. We will see her again, not for a long ass time but we will and when we do you two can talk my ears off and you can tell her all about her son and our daughter." Puck whispered,

"You think?" Rachel asked,

"Yep. One day all of us, me, you, San, Brit and Finn we will all be together again, I guess god just wanted Quinn earlier then we wanted her to leave." Puck said, telling Rachel what he believed and hoped.

"You are an amazing man Noah." Rachel said as she kissed him, "I love you."

"I love you too baby." Puck kissed Rachel once more and they both drifted off into sleep. Both dreaming about the day they would be reunited with the beautiful blonde.

**A/N I am not too sure about this chapter but I hope you guys enjoy it. :) thanks for reading!**


End file.
